


Tale of Mister Policeman and Moyashi Mafia

by shorimochi



Category: D.Gray-man, Honto Yajuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorimochi/pseuds/shorimochi
Summary: Based on a manga by Yamamoto Kotetsuko-sensei, Honto YajuuKanda Yuu is a policeman stationed at the local police box. Allen Walker is an heir to an infamous mafia family, as well as Kanda's stalker. Kanda never thought that the two of them, living in different world would be brought together because of a stolen underwear.





	Tale of Mister Policeman and Moyashi Mafia

Kanda Yuu's eyes twitched. He glanced at his alarm clock placed right next to his pillow. It was only ten past five. Who the fuck knocks someone's door at five in the morning?  
He opened the door of his cheap 1LDK apartment anyway and blinked several times, even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There standing in front of him was a young man only a couple years younger than him and several inches shorter. He had hair as white as snow, a pair of silver eyes, and wore a suit Kanda could never afford with his measly salary.  
"Hello. May I intrude?"  
He wanted to say no but he was curious of the expensive tailored suit and the luxury car awaiting for his surprise guest outside, so he welcomed the young man in anyway.  
They sat on the floor because he had no sofa - never needed one before. The young man introduced himself as Allen Walker and placed an envelope filled with thick wad of cash.  
"As thanks for last night. You really helped me," he said.  
Kanda frowned. "Ah... I remember now. You were that Beansprout who got his boxers stolen."  
"My name is Allen!" Allen protested.  
Last night on his way home from his work at the local police box Kanda just happened to come across a pervert who had been stealing underwear at the neighborhood. He caught the sneaky bastard of course and made sure to give that guy a good punch in the face before handing him over to Komui-senpai.  
He pushed back the envelope towards Allen. "I was just doing my job as a police officer. I cannot accept this."  
Allen pouted. "But that is my gratitude to you! Are you going to reject it?"  
Kanda opened his mouth, but paused for a while as he noticed a small writing at the bottom corner of the envelope.  
'Thank you for your help - Allen Walker.'  
He sighed, took the envelope back, and returned the money to Allen.  
"I guess I'll keep this one instead," he said, referring to the envelope.  
His heart jumped slightly when he noticed the man before him was blushing.  
"...shit. I can't do this," Allen muttered.  
Kanda blinked. "What?"  
Allen's fingers fidgeted. "I... I love you. I fell in love with you at first sight."  
Holy shit.

***

 

Allen Walker was a member of a Mafia family.  
Kanda discovered that after he had bid Allen goodbye that morning. He also explained to Allen that common sense dictated that you shouldn't date someone without even knowing them. Inadvertently he agreed with the younger man's request to be friends for now.  
The Noah Famiglia was notorious for their wealth and influence in the mafia world. The head of the family, Adam Campbell was a powerful man whose identity on the surface was a successful businessman operating a multi-million dollar company. From what Kanda had heard his twin sons were said to have chosen different paths from their father. For now it seemed like Allen, the child of Adam's firstborn Mana, was his only grandson and set to succeed as the heir.  
Kanda failed to understand why the heir to such an influential mafia family would fall for a cop of a small town like him.  
A lady came to report a suspicious figure stalking the police box. He stepped outside and found one Allen Walker hiding behind a telephone pole as if he wasn't obvious enough. Behind him an older man in his early forties stood and watched.  
"See that, Uncle Neah? Isn't he cool?"  
"Hm...I'm not sure about that, Allen. He's a cop after all."  
"But look at him! I've only seen him in normal clothings before, so seeing him in a police uniform makes me feel like saying, 'Yes Officer, please arrest me'."  
"... Love really makes people blind huh."  
Kanda approached them from behind and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but you're disturbing the neighborhood."  
Allen yelped, then blushed as he stood only inches away from Kanda's firm body. He nudged his uncle. "Hear that, Uncle? You're disturbing the others!"  
"... Actually, you both are..." Kanda murmured.  
Neah returned home alone in his shiny black luxurious car after apologizing to him. Kanda went out for his daily patrol and Allen followed him like the dedicated stalker he was.  
"Hey Kanda...why did you choose to become a policeman?" Allen asked.  
Kanda shrugged. "No particular reason. It just happened."  
Allen laughed. "So it's not anything noble like, wanting to help people? Being a cop doesn't suit you at all."  
Kanda hid an amused smile. "And being a mafia doesn't suit you at all, you Beansprout."  
Allen gasped. "It's Allen!"  
He was pouting. So cute, Kanda thought, then felt disturbed that he actually thought Allen was cute.  
Shit. I'm digging myself a hole here...

#

Allen came the next day, and the day after that as well. In fact, save for Kanda's off days he came by everyday for the whole month even for no reason. Eventually even Komui-senpai warmed up to him. They talked over tea. He even chatted with the neighborhood ladies and children. He was pretty popular, that mafia Beansprout.  
"Hey, Kanda," asked Allen one day. "Can we go and have dinner together...maybe? After you get off?"  
Kanda pondered for a while. "I'll be done at seven."  
Allen's face instantly brightened up. "Great! I'll come back here at seven then!"  
Komui sneered as he watched the younger man disappeared, before throwing a teasing glance at his fellow officer. "Finally giving in, Kanda?"  
"Shut up, Komui."  
"Well, he's a sweet boy, but you still have to remember that in the end he is part of the mafia. It wouldn't do you any good to get involved with him."  
He knew that, of course. Komui didn't need to remind him. Whenever he saw those smiles, he felt guilty for wanting to see those smiles more. He blamed it on being single for years, but nobody has ever made him feel this way.  
As promised Allen waited for him at seven o'clock sharp. They walked together to a local diner. It was their first dinner together and Kanda was stunned to see such a small boy (not that small, actually. Kanda was just taller than average) eating three times his weight. Where did all the food go?  
"Kanda...aren't you going to give me an answer by now?" Allen asked after chugging his fourth glass of apple juice.  
Kanda sighed. "Are you sure you're in love with me? You were in distress and I just happened to be there to save you. Maybe it was just your excitement that caused you to misunderstand..."  
He felt a cold hand slapping his left cheek. Allen's face was burning.  
"You'd think I'd mistake my own feelings like that? I love you and I am certain of that, you stupid jerk! Bakanda!" He yelled before storming out of the diner.  
Kanda clicked his tongue and rubbed his reddened cheeks.  
That bastard left without paying.

#

"Wait you Beansprout!"  
Allen pouted. He stopped his tracks anyway and turned around.  
"Why did you follow me?"  
Kanda sighed. He was asking himself the same question as well. Why was he following the Beansprout? They could have just ended it there. Allen could go back to his family and he could return to his undisturbed daily life. A life with no weird mafia heir stalking him, even if that would be kind of lonely.  
"Listen, Allen. I don't have much experience in this stuff, but I think-"  
He noticed Allen's eyes had grown wider.  
"Kanda watch out!"  
The warning came too late, he thought as he felt hard metal hitting the back of his head. Allen's panicked face and a creepy man lurking behind him was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Allen's face. And chest. He stared at the young man unblinking. Never had he thought that seeing Allen with his hairs ruffled and shirt unbuttoned would turn him on. He had always been straight, before this Beansprout appeared in his life.  
"What happened? Urgh," Kanda groaned. Yup, maybe it was the head injury making him delusional. There was no way Allen could be that attractive. He glanced around. They were most likely in an uninhabited old, dingy flat. There was nothing in the room except torn down posters but Kanda spotted an old beer bottle that they could probably use to make shards and cut off the ropes trying their hands.  
"Sorry, Kanda...it was my fault," Allen bit his lip. "But you shouldn't have ran after me!"  
"Nah, I'm glad I did. Who knows what could have happened to a Beansprout like you?"  
"It's Allen, you stupid Kanda," Allen reminded him. He looked like he was about to cry.  
Kanda stared at him. "Why is your shirt... Did they do anything-"  
Allen shook his head. "They ripped off my jacket and shirt, but that's it. I struggled a bit, so..."  
The door creaked open. Kanda instantly recognize the despicable face of their kidnapper - the same guy underwear thief he had arrested before. He had heard that the guy's father was rich and that he was acquitted but he didn't think the guy would go so low as to kidnap them both to seek revenge.  
"You two seem close, huh," said the kidnapper with a scowl. "You should have just handed your underwear to me nicely, Allen. Then you wouldn't be here."  
Kanda gritted his teeth. How dare this motherf**ker acted all high and mighty as if he hadn't committed a crime.  
Allen narrowed his eyes. "So you like me that much huh? Why don't you come and untie me then? I can show you better things."  
Kanda's jaw dropped. Allen must have lost his mind. Seducing his way out?  
It certainly worked, since the kidnapper had blushed and took a couple steps closer.  
"Like...like I'd be fooled by that!" The kidnapper shrieked but Kanda could already see from his body that he was tempted.  
Allen seemed to know his game. He purred and tilted his head slightly, revealing a nice pair of collarbones. "Well, if you don't get closer..."  
The man's face at this point was as red as a tomato. Unable to resist the offer, he did as asked.  
"Well, if you want me to..."  
At the very right moment, seconds before the man could taint Allen's chest with his filthy hands the mafia heir headbutted their kidnapper.  
One hit was apparently enough to give him a nosebleed.  
"Don't look down on real mafias, you cheap gangster," Allen spat.  
So much for the kidnapper act, Kanda thought as the guy was visibly trembling. To finish off he swung his leg over the man's head, sending him tumbling over.  
"And cops too," he added.  
For now, case closed.

#

Back at Kanda's apartment, Allen offered to help him treat the injury on his head while he applied some ointment on the scratches on Allen's body.  
"Ouch, ouch, shit..." Kanda cursed.  
"Don't be a sissy, Mr Policeman. There, done," Allen laughed as he finished the bandaging. "It's a pretty huge bulge you've got here."  
"Thanks to you," Kanda snickered.  
Apparently wrong choice of words, as Allen gloomily stared at the floor again. Kanda sighed and pulled the younger man closer to him. He let out a startled squeak.  
"Kan... Kanda? What are you doing?"  
"Hm? What do you think I'm doing?"  
Allen's face flushed. "Uh...it's that thing, isn't it? The excitement and all...so you're confused and..."  
"Nah. It's definitely not that," Kanda replied.  
He lowered his gaze, and Allen's cheeks grew hotter when he felt the other's breath against his face. Slowly he closed his eyes and brought his face closer to Kanda's.  
Within seconds he felt Kanda's cold, chapped lips on his. The taller if the two then wrapped his arms around Allen and deepened the kiss to savour his lips.   
His heart raced and heat pooled in his abdomen when Kanda's hands wandered on his back. One snuck inside his shirt, touching his bare back and Allen felt blood rushing through his head and lower region.  
Oh damn...are we going to do it? I'm not ready yet...  
The arms tightly embracing him then suddenly loosened and the kiss was broken. Allen blinked. Kanda was as pale as a ghost.  
"Sorry...but I think I hit my head too hard earlier..."  
"What...after getting me excited just now..." Allen uttered, hugely disappointed, before calling out Kanda's name as the taller man passed out.  
"Kanda!!!"

#

Police box, two days later

"So...what happened to that guy, Kanda?"  
"Arrested. Komui made sure he won't get away as easily this time, since it's an assault and kidnapping this time."  
"Oh? I was planning to let it go just like that.."  
"You're too soft, Beansprout."  
"It's Allen, you silly! By the way...can I come over to your place tonight?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
"Well, we didn't get to bone last time, even though the mood was so good."  
"... You're more of a monster than I thought, Beansprout."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big BL fan but Honto Yajuu is a pretty fun story, so go and check it out if you're into BL.


End file.
